Once upon a demigod time
by 753demigodwarlock
Summary: What happens when the 7, Calypso, Nico, and Andromeda Jackson discover a cursed book of fairy tales? Chaos, of course. They are sucked into the world of Disney and live the lives of fairy tales. Pairings: Parcebeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, and NicoxOC. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Andromeda was bored. And when a demigod, nonetheless a child of the Big Three gets bored . . . well, chaos is sure to follow. She decided to go to the Athena cabin and annoy Percy and Annabeth. Once she got to the Athena cabin, she opened the door to discover that the 7 including Nico and Calypso were there.

"Hey guys, what you up to?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, talking about cursed books, and stuff" Percy replied.

She raised an eyebrow. "A cursed book? Why would a book be cursed?"

He shrugged.

She turned to Nico. "And you're going along with this?"

Nico shrugged. "I'm not about to miss the chance to see Kelp Brain be blown off his feet."

I rolled my eyes. "Move over, I want to see the book." I looked up at Percy dumbfounded once I red the title of the 'cursed book'.

"It's a book of _fairy tales_? Bloody hell! Is this some kind of joke? Who the Hades would curse a book of _fairy tales_?!"

"It's cursed! I swear it," Percy exclaimed.

I turned to Annabeth for help, but she just gave me an '_I don't get it either, just go with it_' look.

Hazel spoke up in Percy's defense. "Percy is right. That book has a vast amount of magic radiating from it. Why someone would curse this book, though, is beyond me."

"But you guys, you don't get it. I mean The Little Mermaid, Pocahantus, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast these are all about true love and princes saving princesses. Who could, and would, turn them evil?"

Percy took the book from my hands. "Well, let's find out." He opened the book to the first page and read:

_Once upon a time . . . _


	2. The Little Mermaid (Percabeth) Intro p1

_Percy's POV_

I woke up with a pounding headache. I took a deep breath and sat up in my bed of seashells and seaweed . . .

Wait, what?

I double checked just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, I was in a makeshift bed made out of soft, smooth seashells with a quilt made of seaweed. That wasn't even the best part, replacing my two legs was a long, blue and green scaled tail.

I let out a shout of surprise. "What the Hades?!"

A pretty mermaid with a violet colored tail swam up to me. "What's up Percy? Did Grover snip you on the tail again?" She had a silky British accent.

A red crab with little horns and furry legs crawled over. "Hey," he exclaimed indignintly, "It's not always my fault when Percy wakes up all freaked out. And that was an accident!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say G-crab. Hey, where's Tyson?"

"Right here." A yellow and blue fish appeared from behind the coral. He was cute, but strangely, he had only one, big brown eye in the middle of his forehead.

I frowned. "Where am I? And why do you have horns?" The last question was for Grover, who held his head up proudly.

"I am from a rare species of crabs called, satyr-crab." he replied.

"So, one of your parents is a crab and the other a satyr? How does that even work . . ." I asked.

He shuddered. "Don't ask."

"What about Tyson?"

The person- er, fish - in question just smiled. "What about me?"

"Um . . . you know . . ." I pointed at my forehead.

Tyson frowned, confused.

"You have only one-"

The voilet-tailed mermaid cut me off. "Smile. You only have one cute smile."

Tyson smiled. "Andromeda is so nice and pretty."

Andromeda smiled. "Thank you Tyson, you're so sweet."

She grabbed my arm and steered me away from them. And with an, "I'm gonna' take Percy to the dinning hall for food," thrown over her shoulder, we swam away.

Once we were out of earshot she turned to me with a glare. "Why did you ask that?"

"Ask what?" I asked.

"Why Tyson had only one eye?!" She threw her arms up for emphasis.

"I-I was curious," I repleid.

At this, her glare darkened. "Oh, so you were curious when you knew he was sensitive about having only one eye? That he starts crying when other fish make fun of him? Huh?"

Now I felt bad. "I'm sorry. My memories are a bit foggy, I think I hit my head on a rock or something."

She rolled her eyes, but her expression softened. "It's alright Kelp Head. Since your memory is 'foggy'" she made quotient marks with her fingers, "I'll help jog it up a bit." She picked up a leather satchel.

I put my hands up in defense. "Please don't hit me!"

Again, she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hit you, you idiot. I'm giving you your bloody possesions."

She handed me the satchel and a pen.

I frowned. "What's this for?"

"The satchel is where you collect your 'treasures' and the pen was a present from Father for your protection."

"How is a pen supposed to protect me? Is it going to write on my enemy, or something? I asked.

"Only use it in times of great distress,," she replied solemnly.

"This is a pen!" I exclaimed.

"Uncap it," she said.

I did just that. Once the cap was off, the pen morphed into a 3 feet bronze sword

I stumbled back in surprised, almost dropping the sword. Andromeda quickly took the sword from my hands.

"Poseidon's beard, Percy! Don't stab yourself!" she exclaimed. "It's not my fault! You gave me the frickin' sword!" I shouted.

"I thought you were joking!" she snapped.

"Why would I be joking about something like that?!"

"I don't know!"

"Why are we shouting?!"

"I don't know!"

"Let's stop!" I suggested.

She nodded. "Okay!"

Andromeda held the sword up again, point down, and carefully handed it to me. "This is Anaklusmos, or Riptide."

I took Riptide from her. The hilt was worn out where my fingers were. It fit perfectly in my hands.

I recapped the pen and opened the satchel, the pen away, and pulled out something out if it. It was gleaming silver and was long. At the, the single silver stick separated into three thinner points, like a mini trident.

Andromeda spoke up once she saw my confused expression. "Blackjack called it a dingglehopper."

"A dingle-who-per?" I asked.

"A dingglehopper. D-I-N-G-G-L-E-H-O-P-P-E-R. You use it to brush your hair, see?" she took the mini trident- er, dinggelhopper-from my hand and started brushing my hair.

I frowned. "I'm not sure that's how you use that dingglewhoper thing."

"Dingglehopper," she corrected.

"Whatever."

"Well, Blackjack, in the name of that that is what it's used for. He's the expert on human stuff, so he must be right."

"Umm . . . maybe he's wrong, because I'm pretty sure it's a-"

"Your memory is messed up, you're probably confused. But don't worry, I'll help you jog your memory a bit." Andromeda broke off a long piece of coral from a near by coral plant and raised it above her head.

My eyes widened in surprise, "Whoa, what are you do-" I tried to put my hands up for protection, but it was too late, Andromeda brought down the piece of coral on my head. I crumpled to the ground, my head pounding from the hit.

I heard faint snippets of Andromeda and Grover arguing. It went something like this:

Grover: Why, in the name of Poseidon, did you hit him with the coral?!

Andromeda: His memory was wonky because he hit his head,

so if he was hit again, then his memory would come back!

Grover: By the Gods girl! What am I going to tell your father? He's gonna

kill me! He really is this time . . .

Then, everything went dark.


	3. The Little Mermaid characters

**Just to clear some things out here are the characters for The Little Mermaid story:**

* * *

**Sea creatures**

Percy: Ariel

Grover: Sebastian

Tyson: Flounder

Andromeda: Mersister

Poseidon: Triton

Luke: Ursula

**Land people**

Annabeth: Prince Erik

Blackjack: Scuttle

* * *

**I decided to make Ariel, Prince Erik, and Ursula genderbenders. Rick Riordan owns his characters, omly the story and Andromeda are mine. Please R&amp;R?**


	4. The Little Mermaid (Percabeth) Intro p2

**I forgot to thank thedarkwhiteangel for helping me with the ideas of the characters. She's amazing! You should check her out.**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I watched the ocean from the deck of my ship. Many thought it was strange that a female was the captain of the ship. They thought my place was in the castle being pampered by my ladies-in-waiting (**is that a thing?**). Sexist bastards. I breathed in the salty ocean air. I smiled. This was one of the only time and places I felt relaxed.

My relaxation was soon shattered.

"Captain!" Shouted my first mate, Peter.

"Yes, Peter?"I asked calmly.

"We gotta problem," he said.

"And that would be . . . ?" I asked.

"Cloud are buildin' up," he said. He pointed off to the east. "out east."

"Can we out run them?" I asked.

Peter frowned. "Doubt it. They look vicious. Zeus is angry today."

I looked at the clouds. Peter was right, they were bad looking. I turned to Peter. "Alright, tell the crew were going to turn this ship around."

He nodded and ran down the steps and approched one of the aorsmen. "Tell the rest of the guys to paddle to the right. Were gonna turn the ship around, savvy*?"

Before any of the crew could move to there stations, a giant wave crashed against the bow of the ship. The men shouted in surprise. Then another wave hit port**, right after another hit starboard***. The men held on to whatever did't move to study themselves. I grabbed the wheel, trying to turn the shp away from the waves; but to no avail. More waves hit the sides simultaniously, water coming on deck.

"Captain, the waterline's**** risin'!" Peter called, frightened.

"All hands on deck! You four raise the sails, half of you get to the aors, the rest of you get buckets and start throwing back water. Now go!" I instructed.

They all rushed off to do their jobs and I ran to the wheel.

"Peter! Come help me!" The first mate dropped his bucket and ran to my side. We both grabbed on to wheel pulling on it. All of a sudden, a large wave crashed against the ship and showered Peter and I. When the wave was retreating, it pulled me with it. I tried to grab at something to stop my desent into the water, but the wave was too strong. I fell overboard.

"Man overboard!" shouted someone.

"ANNABETH!" Peter shouted.

I sank into the fathomless ocean.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating soon. Here are some ship definitions:**

***_okay? _**or _**understand?**_

**_**left side of ship_**

**_***right side of ship_**

**_****imagenary line where the water's surface meets the ship's hull._**

**I'm also thinking of doing a series of one-shots, so tell me what you think. Please reveiw.**


End file.
